hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Serbia (Tijana Nemanjić)
Serbia (Serubia) ''is a supporting character in the series '''Hetalia Axis Powers. ' She received the human name Tijana Nemanjić. She is the sister of Central Serbia (Nikola Nemanjić), Vojvodina (Katarina Nemanjić), '''and '''Kosovo (Bane Nemanjić). Anyone can use this OC, but please give credit to Fangirl1611. Attributes Appearance Serbia looks like a 21 year old girl.When she was younger, Serbia had blue eyes and blonde hair, because of her Slavic origin. However, when Ottoman Empire annexed her land, her hair changed to brown, because of mixture of her people and Turks. Her eyes didn't changed their colour so drastically, but they went from blue to green. She is, like most of her population, relatively tall-174 cm. She's not tomboy- she likes the fact she is a female. But she doesn't mind wearing pants and boyish clothes, either. She's most likely to be seen in a leather jacket, white shirt and skirt or jeans. She also likes wearing chucks, or, as she likes to call them - "starke". Like other Balkan countries, she is considered beautiful by other people, but it's kind of shaped-by-pain beauty. Personality and interests She is very stubborn, and sometimes brave to the point of idiocity. That doesn't means she's stupid, though. She has a love for science,and she is very proud of her scientists (Nikola Tesla, Mihajlo Pupin, Mileva Marić, etc.)... She is very hot blooded. She sometimes seems obnoxious, but she is actually very kind and loving person to the people she cares about. Her temper and stubborness had made her many enemies, but she still doesn't want to change herself. She was an empire once, and it hurts her that she is not that important anymore. She also misses the time she spend as Yugoslavia. During times when she was prosperous, she was a lot more laid-back, trustful and social person. After the brakeup of Yugoslavia, she can still be kind and friendly toward most of other people, but she is a lot more cautious and untrustful, although she doesn't show it. She's bad at football, but she is great in basketball and tennis. She is very proud on her victories and on people who brought her some fame. She can be sarcastical, and she likes to makes jokes about her bosses. When she is stressed, her sarcasam can be very offensive and rude. She often uses it as a defense against other people. She loves music, music and theatre. She sings when she's overwhelmed by any emotion, wheter it's happines or sorrow. She goes to "Exit" (Serbian biggest music festival) every year. She also has a lot of movie festivals, and she often goes to theater. She also likes to cook. And she is good at it! Seriously, Serbian cuisine is good. Almost every Balkan cuisine is, actually. She can be bossy, but she isn't really aware of it. She doesn't mean any harm by it, she actually thinks she is helping. She believes in astrology, although she doesn't admits it. She has a soft spot for children. "JOY OF EUROPE – International Gathering of Children of Europe" is always in Belgrade. She can be snobby, and likes to call herself "the civilised part of Serbia", her brother, Nikola, being "the uncivilised part of Serbia". Relationships Greece Him and Serbia are very close, ever since Serbia was adopted by Byzantine. Both of them share hatered toward Ottoman Empire, and they fought in both First Balkan War (against Ottoman Empire) and Second Balkan War (against Bulgaria) as an allies. They share mutual respect toward eachother, because of their bravery and love for freedom. Greece helped Serbia during WWI a lot. He gave her and her soliders a place to hide and rest. They share the Ordotox faith, which also creates a bond between them. Russia Russia has always been one of Serbia's closest allies. She has a lot of respect towards him. They share Ortodox faith and Slavic origin. Russia likes Serbia very much, because of her loyalty and bravery. He helped her to free herself from Ottoman Empire. He left her during First Serbian Uprising, though. He was attacked by France, and couldn't continue his war against Turks, which led to crash of First Serbian Uprising. After that, in the rest of First Balkan War, he was always by her side. In Second Balkan War, which was led between Serbia and Bulgaria, Russia was on Serbia's side, but first he tried to bring peace to her and Bulgaria. When he realised that war will surely come, he decided to be Serbia's side. He protected her during both WWI and WWII and she is very grateful to him because of that. After WWII, they were both Communist countries. There was period between 1948 to 1955 when they got into a conflict, but after that, they were again on friendly terms. Serbia is noted to be very proud on her friendship with Russia. America From WWII, they had a friendly relationship. Serbia (Yugoslavia at that time), helped 600 American Air Force fliers. After WWII, America and Serbia (Yugoslavia) are noted to be friends, aldo Serbia(Yugoslavia) was a communist. Their friendship lasted until The Brakeup of Yugoslavia and NATO bombing of Serbia 1999. Serbia is very untrustful and bitter toward America from that time period. Croatia (Damir Horvat) Bulgaria Montenegro (Bato Perović) Macedonia (Aleksandra Babunski) Slovenia (Eva Prelog) Bosnia (Suljo Čaušević) England France Hungary Austria Turkey Trivia * Her birthday is April 16, '''which is also the date when Serbia became an empire. * She loves dogs and wolves. She has a big number of stray dogs, and grey wolf is Serbian national animal. * Her surname, '''Nemanjić, is the taken from Nemanjić dynasty. During the rule of Dušan Nemanjić, Serbia became an empire.